Adult Bedtime Story
by BlasphemousOrder
Summary: On her quest to track down Aquarius' new key, Lucy has a fated encounter. The story as told by one of her spirits. Content is mature meaning a lemon be here. Mention of BixCo. Desna's OC Zen X Lucy. Cover commissioned by Desna from Approvesport.
1. Part 1

I don't own Fairy Tail or the Pradesh family characters used in this story. Hiro Mashima and Desna are those brilliant minds. Don't own the photo either.

Adult Bedtime Story

This is a story about Zen. There are other names he's gone by that are known only to few; Little Angel, Zenny, Ginger Snap, Duckling…The list goes on and on when you're an innocent little baby surrounded by people who love you. People always get more creative the more beautiful the child and Zen was incredibly beautiful. He was born with a head full of the darkest black locks you could imagine. Like the very light in the room just couldn't reach it no matter how direct or bright. His parents were almost upset that as he got older it lightened into a deep mahogany with hints of golden highlights similar to his mother's but, as with all babies, their appearances change and his parents loved him just the same. He got his eyes from his father's father – deep purple with flecks of gold you could only see if the light caught them just right. With his chubby baby cheeks and easily inspired gummy smile people instantly fell under his already present Pradesh charm. He was a curious even-tempered child from the very beginning and it was a trait that followed him throughout his life. Probably the most unique thing about Zen was that he was born with two black marks on his back. Dark like a fresh tattoo, they curved along the outside edge of his shoulder blades. These marks were not only unexpected when he was born but they signified an ancient magic thought lost to the people on Earthland for over 800 years. He was born with Archangel Magic named after the large seraphim type wings that would appear on his back right where his tattoos lay if he willed them. Yes, from the very beginning he was a very special child and not only to just his parents, like most children are, but to the world at large. But that is another story about Zen, The Dark Eagle.

This story is about Zen, just Zen, after his great adventure to save Earthland from the Great Evil that lay in The North but just as significant to him all the same. This is the story about how he met the love of his life - his soulmate.

It was an early winter day almost a year to the day after his great adventure finished. He was in a land called Minstrel where many young people like him came to learn and study about all kinds of things like why the sky is blue or how people stay on the ground instead of floating off into space. They could learn languages, history, geology, biology, calculus, trigonometry, anything you can think of even magic!

Zen was very excited to be studying there for the next couple years. His life before his great adventure was spent almost always underground in some way, shape or form and when he was outside he had to fight animals and monsters to stay alive. People too! You see, he'd been stolen away from his loving family by the Great Evil in The North when he was only 1 year old. He was kept in chains and hungry so the Great Evil could control him. The Great Evil even kept him ignorant of everything except how to fight and kill to stay alive so it could sneer and mock his stupidity while it secretly craved his power and beauty. It was torture to such a bright and curious little boy but he not only survived but triumphed over the Great Evil in the end and left The North to return to his beloved and longed for family.

Oh dear! I've gone off on different story! Well, suffice it to say Zen was very happy to find himself in Minstrel around people his age with the world of knowledge at his fingertips.

It was while he headed home from class that day that fate acted in a very interesting way.

ABS

Zen looked down at his new watch his father had given him before he'd boarded the airship headed for Minstrel almost 4 months ago. It was a matte black wrist watch with a blank face. In order to read the time you had to channel some magic into it then elegantly scripted numbers would float up from the watch indicating the time. It was 15:27 exactly. Sighing Zen changed his route to stop by his favorite pizza place to pick up a slice to hold him over until dinner. It was earlier than he'd thought it would be. Usually his class ended at 16:00 but his professor had been called away to an emergency and let the group of five young adults go for the day. Everyone else had been excited to leave class early that but Zen was here to learn and that was his favorite class so he was than enthused. It was a study of cultures from various countries and how they shaped the current laws in their respective lands. Spending all of his life until a year ago knowing only the realities of surviving the gladiator pits in Pergrande left his knowledge of Earthland in general very lacking and he hated not knowing things that everyone took for granted. There was only one week left in the term before he went back home for the holidays and he was not exactly thrilled he lost more than a half hour of his professor's time to whatever drama was playing out in their life.

Turning the corner to duck into the alleyway that acted as a short cut to Michelangelo's Zen stopped short when he saw five men waiting there in front of him, three more circling around behind him. That made eight men in total each armed with either a magic gun or sword and he highly doubted even with their numbers they were a match for him. He'd spent more than 14 years of his life fighting stronger deadlier foes and was not impressed by their attempts to intimidate. Zen crossed his arms over his broad chest waiting for the leader to state his peace so he could move on and get some food hopefully making up for the sour turn his day had taken; he was starting to get very hungry.

"Hand over your wallet and that nice watch and we'll let you pass," the tall gruff man standing right in front of him said. He was obviously the leader of the little ragtag thug group and did not scare the ex-Pergrandian gladiator even slightly.

"No, please move." It was said politely enough but the wannabe gang just laughed at him.

"It wasn't a request. Now hand over the goods before I have to hurt your pretty little – WAAHHH!" the man scream as the ground suddenly disappeared out from underneath him. Zen looked at the randomly formed hole in the ground questioningly.

"Careful he's a mage – OOFPH!" one of the men behind him called. Turning to see what happened to this one Zen was surprised to see this guy crumped at the base of the brick wall on his left. Zen was a mage, a very powerful mage, but so far he'd yet to act waiting for the fools to attack him first since he didn't care for needless violence. Turns out someone else took exception to these men's behavior saving him the trouble and left the archangel mage to just watch the events play out with keen interest.

"What the heeeeell!" another man screamed before he was falling down another mysterious hole. That was when _she_ arrived dropping from the rooftops blue flowing whip snaking around the five remaining bandits as if it was alive. With a simple flick of her wrist the thugs were suddenly 20 feet high and another flick had them careening to the ground effectively knocking them out cold.

Zen was speechless. He came for Bosco, spent 9 months there surrounded by strong independent beautiful women. Many walked around in traditional veil outfits during the heat of the humid summer and those did cover much. They looked like bikinis with sheer floating fabric that suggested they were sleeves and pant legs more than functioned. He was by now used to seeing women kick some serious ass wearing even less than this woman so that was not why he was standing there frozen like an idiot, eyes almost bugging out at the blond before him. She was petite, maybe reached just under his armpits, with honey blond hair wrapped in two buns high on either side of her head. Her single leg low rise black pants emphasized her long legs and deliciously wide hips while the cow printed bikini top barely covered anything of her very large yet perky breasts. She was sexy as hell standing there with the baring on a queen! But what really had him all of out of sorts were large bright milk chocolate brown eyes. They reminded him of an innocent harmless doe but held a fierce protective light as if she was a lioness protecting her cubs.

He'd had plenty of women before, even when he was a slave. Had been trained by several Sudepah simultaneously after gaining his freedom, but none of them had his cock twitching with desire at first sight! Hell, it wasn't uncommon for him to have one or two of the Sudepah tapping out in pleasure before he had any kind of physical reaction to the instructors at all. Sure they might not be used to training a 25 year old incredibly fit man and healthy man but still, it took four of them usually to get through a single lesson. All this woman had to do was drop down next to him and smile that victorious little smirk as her foes lay unconscious at her feet. That was a fucking first. Gods maybe getting out of class early had been a very good thing today after all.

"Punishment time Princess?" a woman with bubblegum pink short hair dressed up in a traditional maid uniform popped up from the ground right next to the blond dropping the two unconscious men at her feet. The scene somewhat reminded Zen of a domesticated cat offering its master its kill. The feline behavior signified love and care since that was something a cat would only do for their surrogate family but…she looked human…and was questioning if she was going to be punished for helping? Now that was not something Zen enjoyed and he did not need another sadistic princess wanting to use his body for their twisted brand of fun. Before he could turn away disappointed in this beautiful creature's personality he caught the lightest blush dusting her face right before she face palmed.

"Virgo, how many times do I have to say no?" The pleading and embarrassment were evident in her voice and, oddly enough, Zen was relieved by her response. "Can you please just fill in your holes and tie them up? I'll call Taurus and the three of us can carry them to the local police."

"As you wish Princess." Virgo bowed and went straight to work.

"Sorry about that," the mystery woman faced him now. "These guys didn't give you any trouble did they?" Lucy knew it was a stupid question. She'd been tracking these hooligans for about an hour before catching up to them and saw the entire scene but she just didn't know what else to say. The man in front of her might as well be a god he was so gorgeous. He was tall, probably around the same height as Bickslow back at Fairy Tail or maybe a little taller. He was heavily muscled and build exuding male strength just like Cristoff or Laxus. His skin was like caramel and his mid shoulder length hair looked so soft she couldn't help having the urge to run her fingers through it freeing it from its tie. His deep purple eyes were filled with humor though the rest of his face was an indecipherable emotionless mask. Gods it's been too long since she'd found anyone that struck her fancy like this man did, months before she went off across Ishgar in search of Aquarius' key. That means she's not been laid for…shit, 10 months!

"They had not," he answered simply, his deep baritone voice made her knees weak.

"All ready Princess," Virgo cut in again and Lucy screamed internally at her being a huge cock block right now only to see an answering twinkle in the spirit's eyes. Lucy had long since mastered the telepathic connection to speak with her spirits mentally so Virgo had heard her internal monologue about this man and intentionally interrupted her attempt at starting a conversation. Loke chuckled through their mental link adding _you only hope he's huge._ It didn't take a genius to know he winked at the end of that nugget of perverted wisdom smirking like the big feline he is.

"Thank you Virgo," Lucy said overly cheerful almost reconsidering Virgo's need for punishment. If she wouldn't enjoy it so much it would have been a viable option. "So, ummm…I'm Lucy," she chirped awkwardly and a little bit louder than she would have liked as she offered her hand out in greeting nervously.

Zen's eyes narrowed slightly but instead of shaking hands he pulled her towards him by her proffered appendage and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Zen…Princess." The blush was back in full force across Lucy's cheeks and a smile finally graced his full lips. Lucy swore her panties were soaked through from that expression alone.

Suddenly two poofs went off behind the blond who seemed unconcerned and Zen wasn't sure if it was because of him or because they were actually a non-threat. A large bull in a speedo with a huge axe and a man with a wild mane of orange hair, blue shades and a well-tailored black suit now stood on either side of the woman whose hand he had still not returned.

"Miss Luuuucy, I wanted to protect your hot boooooody!" the large bull whined while the man in the suit pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Your knight in shining armor is here to handle these nuisances beautiful," Loke announced dramatically with all his usual flourish and fanfare. Adding quietly in her ear as he turned toward the pile of men Virgo had already trussed up, "You can thank me later."

Lucy nodded to her spirit, eyes still locked on the Adonis in front of her. Zen watched them walk away using his peripheral vision. "Celestial Spirit Magic?" his voice was huskier than he'd anticipated. Just that simple kiss and her reaction had him thinking all sorts of naughty things to try with the woman in front of him.

"Yes, my spirits can be quite…interesting." Zen watched her eyes go soft as an indulgent smile graced her features. Another very good sign to his previously enslaved self. He didn't know much about her magic since White Sea hadn't had any mages that used it, just that many of her type used the spirits they summon as tools, slaves in a way, and he would never willingly choose to even interact with people like them.

Pulling her body closer he leaned down letting his breath fan over her skin with his next question. "You on a job?" A delightful little shiver ran down her spin and Zen knew he had her.

"Not a real one," Lucy tried to explain. It was getting incredibly difficult to focus on thinking clearly enough to speak when her heart was thrumming rapidly and stomach fluttered with an over-abundance of butterflies. "The mayor has something I've been looking for so we made a deal. I clear out the theft ring, he gives me the k-k-k-key," she stuttered as Zen's large warm hands slid up the bare skin of her sides. They were calloused and she could only guess how strong they were as they left her skin burning wherever they passed.

"Hmmm," Zen almost purred as her ran his nose up her slender neck.

There were so many things Lucy wanted to know about this mystery man who was playing her body like a master musician with only feather like caresses. Where was he from? What did he do? Was he seeing anyone? Would he mind terribly fathering her 33 babies? But the only thing that came out was, "Do you live nearby?"

Zen smiled into her neck before placing an open mouthed kiss right over her pulse point. It beat wildly against his lips and only fluttered more wildly as he fully enclosed his arms around her small frame. "Hold on," he whispered almost in a growl right before large black feathered wings sprouted from his back and they were in the air. Lucy's involuntary squeak from the sudden shift was swallowed by warm soft lips that pressed into hers insistently. She willing welcomed the contact, body singing in delight, as their lips moved together while they soared over the city. Wanting deeper contact Lucy nipped his bottom lip firmly enough to get her point across but not enough to draw blood. What she had not expected was the guttural warning growl that she felt more than heard over the wind rushing by vibrate through he already sensitized body.

His grip tightened and his tongue drove forcefully into her mouth sliding against hers in a wickedly sensual dance that had Lucy moaning wantonly and her grip tightening onto the back of his shirt. Suddenly landing Lucy ignored everything around her except the perfect example of a man she had her legs wrapped around.

Zen opened his balcony door and moved into his bedroom toward his bed with purpose all without breaking their heated kiss making sure to tuck his wings back so they didn't get in his way. The sheer amount of raw passion Lucy excited in his blood was almost overwhelming and there was just the smallest part of him wondering if her significantly smaller frame could handle it all. That was until she growled at him and used her legs as leverage to flip their positions on his bed so she was on top. By the time he realized what had happened Lucy had his shirt open and tongue tracing the lines of his clan tattoos. His hands slid up her bare thighs and gripped her surprisingly firm ass. This woman hid some serious strength underneath all those delicious curves and the last of his misgivings were silenced when she bit his nipple. He flipped their positions again easily making quick work of the tank, mini shirt and underwear she had on, noting in the back of his head the differences to what she had on before but too interested in exploring her breasts to stop and ask.

He used his tongue to draw patterns everywhere on the large globes hedging her puckered nipples but studiously avoiding contact as Lucy whimpered under him. When he finally closed his lips over the tender peaks Lucy cried out and ground her exposed sex on his firm thigh. "Pants off!" she demanded between shuddering moans and tingling pleasure.

Chuckling Zen moved down her body playing with an interesting spot on Lucy's hip that had her suddenly arching off his bed. He ran one of his hands up the center of her bowed body gently stroking her heated skin before helping her settle back down on her back. "Patience my little wild flower," he rumbled out mouth teasing the skin now on her inner thigh.

Lucy's hands fisted into the light quilt that covered his bed when Zen's mouth closed over her sex. The simple feeling of his hot tongue was all it took to send Lucy screaming through her first orgasm as her body tensed and spasmed uncontrollably. It usually took her forever to reach this point when having sex and only then with a seriously determined lover. Loke and Hibiki, both well-known lady pleasers, were the only ones until now up to the challenge. But they'd both had to work for so hard for it. She'd had high hopes when Vander and Cristoff can to visit their brother Bickslow earlier in the year that both could be added to that list since they both had very promising reputations even among Boscans. But unfortunately for her between Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and Gray she'd never got to spend longer than 20 seconds alone with either man. This though, he'd done effortlessly and it was the most intense feeling she'd yet to experience.

Before Lucy had even fully come down Zen's lips, tongue and teeth had the tension and anticipation rising again in her abdomen tighter than before. The heat flared in her body until it almost hurt in its intensity. "Please!" was the only real word she was capable of articulating but it was enough for Zen as he quickly rammed two fingers into her drenched sex feeling the walls around his fingers flutter again before they clenched down on him.

Gods Zen already could not get enough of this woman. He'd happily spend the rest of the day with his face buried between her legs. Usually he liked to tease his partners a lot more making them wait for a release several times before just one well-placed lick sent them off crying his name almost in tears some even blacking out. But with Lucy he couldn't. He wanted to satisfy her over and over again, needed to please her too much to play around. He was so hard it was almost unbearably painful and Lucy had yet to have much of an opportunity to touch him to get him here. Quickly moving up her body he wasted no time before gripping her shoulders from behind and slamming into her in his need. Her groan was deep and guttural, almost animalistic when he penetrated her, and he hissed at feeling her hot tight wet heat convulse around his thick throbbing cock so deliciously he almost came right them.

Lucy reached up and fisted her hands in his wonderfully soft long locks pulling him down into another kiss as he slowly started rocking into her. What started out as white hot furious passion simmered into a deep slow burn as they now took their time running their hands all over each other while they kissed, Zen keeping his deep languid thrusts slow and steady. Their bodies slide back and forth over each other slickened by the glistening sweat from their previous efforts. Both mages lost all sense of time as they indulged in each other with a harmony of motion as if they were long time partners. Their bodies promising silent things as they made love in the lazy warm afternoon sun. Finally their leisurely pace nudged them over the edge until they were both free-falling in the bliss of release as his hot thick seed filled her demanding body.

During his release Zen felt a piece of himself leave his body and enter into the woman beneath him and his breath caught. He knew what that meant, had just read about it earlier in the month. His magic was one of the first things he'd looked up when he finally got access to the University's libraries since it was rare and books about it were even more so. He learned a lot about his magic including that Archangel mages tended to live exceptionally long lives and that he had a soulmate somewhere out there with an open spot in their soul left specifically to hold a piece of his. The books didn't say how the mating was done or even how he'd find his soulmate but now he knew. Somehow someway he'd found and mated his soulmate and he knew almost nothing about her. Rolling on his back arms still around Lucy's body he settled her on his chest as he tried to slow down his pulse so he could start a very interesting conversation with the unsuspecting beautiful woman in his arms. This just might be a very awkward conversation.

End of part one

I wrote this for Desna, Zen and the Pradesh family are her OCs, back around Christmas. She posted it with other stories she and a couple of us fans wrote about the family so if you liked this check her out. Pradesh in the Title of the story collections.

-Blas


	2. Part 2

Lucy laid comfortably on top of the exquisite body of the man beneath her tracing the runes tattooed on his skin idly. Zen was everything she could ever hope for as far as looks went and the way he moved his body…like a dangerous predator ready to pounce on her if she dared to look away. Hell, he'd hypnotized her with his eyes so she couldn't look away and before she knew it she had been most thoroughly pounced on. He was obviously Boscan with his caramel tanned skin, long hair and identifiable clan markings but outside of that she didn't know anything about him. Well, that wasn't 100 percent true, she knew his name was Zen and the way he made her feel loved, fulfilled, safe and happy from the second he'd uttered "They". In the throes of rapture there was such a feeling of finally being whole, she wasn't sure she could just walk away from him and go home with Aquarius like she'd initially intended. It was almost as if there had been a part of her missing that she didn't know about until she'd found it in his arms and deep down she knew if she left him it would hurt like hell. If this is how she felt after having extraordinary sex with a stranger she no longer blamed Bickslow and Erik for refusing to help her when she was just looking to get laid. She got attached, fast!

It's not like she could have known before now though. With all her friends back at the guild making regular dating almost impossible for her, she'd never had the opportunity to randomly hook up with guys so this was knew territory. She'd always had to have a plan and even then the patience of a saint. Before Zen she'd only been with four men, all of them she'd known in some way or another for a while before sleeping with them, and those encounters only happened because Bickslow and Erik agreed to keep her old teammates busy so she could go on the occasional date with them first. Although, Loke was an exception and hadn't been planned. He had been her first too after a very close call she'd had on her first dangerous solo mission. They'd both needed the life affirming comfort after that experience and she would never regret their frantic sex under the stars near the cliff she almost went over. It made their bond stronger and friendship more comfortable now that she'd gotten over her crazy virgin mentality and his flirting mellowed. They still had sex too but never on missions since it drained either Lucy or Loke magically for them to be together. They decided it was safer for them to stay at peak power in those possible dangerous situations since you could never know what would happen. The next two men she tried dating were fun to hang out with but there hadn't been any chemistry in the sac with Rogue and Lyon. Something there just didn't click with either mage and both parties agreed it was better to be friends and forget their foray into the bedroom. After them she finally gave the ever persistent playboy Hibiki a chance and wasn't totally disappointed. He wasn't as good as Loke but at least he'd gotten her to cum during sex. They met up a few times to see if anything was there other than animal attraction but his roving eyes and her trust issues really didn't make for anything lasting. Since then she'd stuck with her loyal lion when she felt the need and he was more than willing indulge his master and friend.

That's why it had been so long for her though. She wasted two months trying to get one or both of Bickslow's brothers in bed when they last visited Magnolia. She should have known Bix and thus Erik wouldn't help her out there because as much as she denied it then, she really was looking for love and a potential relationship while his brothers either were not, Vander, or had a mate out there somewhere and could not, Cristoff. She knew now though and when she got home she'd have to go straight to their place and try to apologize between gasping sobs from the pain of having to leave Zen. She was not looking forward to that at all.

She been a down right bitch to them about it then though and was glad when the tracking spell her spirit Sirius had cast finally got a hit on where Aquarius' key was. Without so much as a by your leave she had set out immediately still fuming at them. At the time it was completely lost on her that the only reason she'd even had a key for Canis Major and an opportunity to find her oldest friend again was because they'd gotten it for her on her last birthday. It took 2 weeks of following the trading and selling of Aquarius' key all over Earthland before she'd cooled down enough to call them to apologize for taking out her frustration on them and to thank them again for her newest friend that made her trip possible. Now, after 8 months, finding Aquarius' key around the thick neck of Capresa's Mayor and what promised to be a broken heart later, she can finally tell them they were fucking completely correct as usual. Maybe hit up some sweet shops or plant stores and come baring rare delicacies as gifts so they won't rub that shit in forever.

Dealing with the Mayor, and incidentally the mermaid spirit she was trying to get from him, should be punishment enough for her youthful idiocy and ignorance. The mayor wasn't even a mage; just thought it gold celestial key looked pretty dangling against his always exposed hairy chest. The hair wouldn't be so bad had the man showered more often than once a month. He stank and the wretched idiot was going to get Lucy killed because of how he treated that key if she didn't get it away from him soon. Stars above would Aquarius be livid.

Zen watched as Lucy's expressions cycled through happy, content, sad, anxious, angry, contrition, angry then fear. It was making him a little dizzy trying to piece together what she could possibly be thinking about all the while running her fingers up and down his side in a sweet caress. His own mind was racing from what had just happened unintentionally but he had a good reason. He knew they were soulmates and that the very lives they were living were about to be turned upside down. It's not like she could even begin to suspect that more happened than amazing sex with a complete stranger in a foreign country. He didn't know where she was from, she spoke Minstrellian well but with a slight accent he wasn't familiar with and she'd yet to say anything in her native language to give him a clue. Stars, how do you even begin to start this conversation?

Clearing his throat suddenly very nervous Zen started, "So…you're my soulmate." _Shit_ , Zen internally cursed. He'd meant to ease her into that not just blurt it out! What kind of idiot was he? He has never been that socially ignorant even growing up as a medical experiment then gladiator. Naturally Lucy's body tensed on his which was equal parts terrifying and arousing since his dick was still pressed in her and those muscles had clamped hard onto him. For the life of him he couldn't hold back his groan at the feeling letting his head drop back to his mattress as he mentally tried to stop his blood rushing to his groin handicapping his ability to think clearly even more.

Lucy, however, was not so distracted by the exceptionally pleasant feeling of his cock hardening in sex. No, she was wonderfully distracted trying to discern what Zen meant by what he said. There were really only 2 options. Either he was a hopelessly crazy romantic (like her) proclaiming his undying love for her (could have easily been the other way around) after a mere few hours after meeting (not like the short time had stopped her from getting attached) just because they had amazing sex (Gods the best). She knew she was crazy but she wasn't stupid enough to wave that flag around quite so soon thus scaring off the object of her affection. Or he was talking along the lines of actual magic based mates on the soul level like Erik's poison slayer-self found in Bix. She knew he was a mage at least since they'd flown here but he didn't strike her as a dragon slayer. If this was the first, great sex and however much she reciprocated his crazy feelings aside, she needed to get out and away fast. If things ever went wrong between them the world probably wouldn't survive the fallout. Plus she'd probably get fat after from eating so much damn ice cream and she couldn't afford an entire new wardrobe. If this was the second option, which her crazy-ass-self super secretly (at least from everyone else) wished for, it would mean they had some serious need to talk about where they go from here because separating could not happen. Whether he lived here permanently or was visiting from Bosco, the distance from her home might as well been the same. They needed to talk which meant she should not indulge in him again…

Zen was fighting his need to move. He was so hard now. This wonderfully torturous woman could not stop clenching those all-important muscles and wriggling around as she continued to lay on his body thinking. Stars above Lucy was now _straddling_ his body as she used her small lightly callous hands probably from her whip work to brace against his shoulders as she sat up letting her breasts hang temptingly close. This seriously was not fucking helping him. Gods he just wanted to reach up and weight her bountiful breasts in his hands as she rode him so hard he couldn't breathe. The images in his mind had his hips flexing subconsciously and it felt so good but he had to wait just a little longer - she finally looked ready to speak.

Their eyes locked in that moment and both thought _Fuck it._ Immediately Zen's hands were on her pale wide hips as Lucy used her legs to lift up her arms acting as a fulcrum in her movements before slamming back down as hard as she could. Questions and concerns flew straight out Zen's open balcony when he started meeting her downward thrusts going as fast and as hard as their first time was slow and soft.

ABS

Loke looked down at the large viewing basin watching as Lucy took her large Pradesh man to task arms crossed over his chest with a smug smirk. Zen may be Boscan and have formal training in the arts of pleasure from any number of Sudepah but his Lucy has the benefits of his knowledge from centuries of pleasing all sorts of people and spirits. Plus Lucy was, as she'd always been, an incredible study, quick learner and creative in her application of knowledge. She could probably give as good of a blow job as he could himself now and he couldn't wait to see her eventually turn that skill onto her new soulmate.

Imagine his little Lucy having a soulmate! He and all her other spirits were thrilled for her. The only real downside meant that –

"Spying on my family to see how a real man pleases a woman Pussy?" A deep smooth voice like velvet rumbled in the room.

Him…Gods he hated that cocky lizard so much his voice was like claws on concrete. Just because he used to be the leader of the Zodiacs before becoming the first and now the only active generational key did not mean he was the greatest gift to man and spirit. It just meant he'd been lucky falling into the hands of a Pradesh hundreds of years ago.

Smirking at the image in the basin Loke fixed his blue shades and gestured for the other male to approach to get a better view. The basin was wide and shallow set on the ground to make it easy for a large group to view the happenings on Earthland. He knew Draco must have come here to check things out after feeling the soulmate bond form from Zen's side.

For centuries Loke had kept an eye on the Pradesh family because he'd wanted to get his key into their hands. They had a powerful and ancient bloodline and were known to be great masters for celestial spirits to have. Way back when, Draco and Leo used to be great friends, like brothers, until the day Draco made a contract into that family and refused to ask for their help in freeing Loke from his exceptionally abusive one. Yes, it had the potential to break the very same law Loke had broken to protect Aries from Karen, still, in a similar situation he had acted directly to help a friend while Draco refused to even think about it. The strain on their friendship was too much and it hadn't lasted long after that. But as much as he denied it, the lion spirit still cared for his friend even though he hated him too. He had continued to keep an eye on Draco and the Pradesh line even thought he'd long since given up any hope of having a Pradesh key holder since it had been decades since a celestial mage was born to them. He was happy where he was now anyway. More so than he would have been, actually, since he was forever life bound to Lucy - a Heartfilia, an equally old and ancient line that still bore true to celestial magic.

Draco, taller and broader than Loke and always had been much to the lion spirit's chagrin, wore his smooth blue/black hair long and favored wearing black tailored suits like Loke which he adjusted while he walked closer. Draco typically wore it with a dark blue dress shirt, no tie and the top unbuttoned. His key passed from one generation to the next in the Pradesh family, usually to the child whose powers had the most to do with the heavens since it fostered a stronger bond to with him. But even those without that connection, as long as they were in the direct bloodline could summon him. Zen, as an archangel mage, was the first child born to their family in generations that had any tie to celestial magic so he should be holding Draco's key even now though Arman still held it in trust waiting until Zen settled more after his ordeal before passing it on officially. Unofficially the bond was already there so he felt the soulmate joining and was almost desperate to see who was going to be the one to bare the next generation holder for his key. He had no clue why Loke was watching Zen in the basin but he really could not just walk away.

The dragon constellation continued to approach the basin warily as Loke's grin widened with every step he took nearer. Finally looking down he saw a voluptuous beauty dominating Zen in his large bed. He now understood why Loke was so smug. This woman was giving _herself_ a hell of a ride not the other way around. As a dragon it made his ass twitch watching this. Males were supposed to dominate the females, damn it! He only once let Nurem dominate him and that was so their mating could be completed. It had not happened a single time since.

"Draco, may I introduce you to one and only Lucy Heartfilia, also known as Starbringer, The Celestial Princess, adopted daughter of our Spirit King and my life bound key holder." Draco just stood there for a second taking it all in. He hadn't spent a lot of time out in the common areas in the spirit world in a long time given his status so he wasn't up to date on all the news.

"Fuck!" No wonder the cat looked like he'd gotten into the cream. The Heartfilias were _the_ family line to be tied to now for celestial spirits. Had always been really, but they never accepted generational binds because they refused to potentially subject any celestial spirit into a contract that might get them abused in the future. It had been a huge deal when a _human_ had gotten that unfair horrid law that made them helpless slaves changed to help protect every spirit in the future. He knew that a celestial mage had done it but not which. Knew she had gone so far as to enamor the Spirit King and was now recognized as his daughter and one of them. Once she passed from her mortal life she would join them in the Spirit World as their Princess. He hadn't known that Loke was the spirit that the mage saved though, just that his once best friend felt the benefits of the law change before he died as had a handful of others spirits. He also didn't know that she'd accepted the spirit she saved, fucking Loke, as hers for life in doing so. Being life bound meant there was no actual contract between them. The normal rules didn't apply. They were _equals_ and could refuse their key holder's requests if they chose to. It only lasted for the life of the mage but it was the most freedom any spirit could ever hope for. As good as his situation is, not even he had that. He'd so far been very lucky with his choice in tying himself to his family. Knew from the start that the benefit of growth and the increase of power from a bloodline bond with the Pradesh family significantly outweighed the slight risk of one of them using him as a tool for dark means. They've been a good upstanding family since their start but it only takes one descendant to ruin the whole line for who knows how long. There would always be a risk he'd be forced to do things for his key holder one day that he couldn't stomach. He'd been insanely happy when Zen was born as an archangel mage because that magic would extend his life exponentially meaning they could really grow together for once and he could help keep the boy grounded so he turned out well. Eventually he would die though like all mortal beings and Draco's key would move on. Loke, the lucky son of a bitch, would never again have to worry about falling into the wrong hands. His bond would last through Lucy's transition into a spirit because her essence would be preserved. That tom cat had an eternity with Lucy and real freedom to act on Earthland whenever he wanted.

"Yes that is what she is doing. I taught her well." Loke taunted. He had finally one upped that cold-blooded lizard and was enjoying every second of it.

Draco's lip curled in a sneer but then a wide grin of his own spread. "You forget, little kitten, my key will go to Lucy since she's soul bound to Zen and will be the only celestial mage in the Pradesh line." Oh yes, he most definitely could enjoy pissing off Loke in the following years, possibly centuries. Plus, if he were very lucky he might get Lucy to bind with him too. Then he'd have the freedom to see his mate Nurem down on Earthland all the time. Zen was the brother of Nurem's, and consequently his, son so Lucy could technically be considered his daughter-in-law. They could be on large happy family…It was worth the effort to try and he would have plenty of time to convince Lucy of his plan.

"Shiiiiiiiit!" Loke's head dropped thinking along the same lines. Why could he never win?!

"Big brother?" Virgo placed a gentle had on Loke's shoulder in hopes of getting his attention.

"Is it important Virgo because I'm really not in the mood?" Virgo looked over at Draco with a slight smile. She was seeing one of his stars and was happy that she would now get more time to spend with him but could understand Leo's reservations of their connection now. Still, she did need his opinion.

"Princess has stopped taking her monthly potion since she was only seeing you. Should I prepare one for Princess to take now?" Her furtive glance towards the basin, where her Princess was still having unprotected coitus, then back up to Leo had the lion spirit's eyes widening.

Not having an actual mortal body, his seed could not impregnate Lucy unless she became a spirit herself so she hadn't bothered to take an infertility potion in quite a while. It had been a bit of a fantasy he'd think about on occasion; her being unattached still when she transitioned over into the spirit realm. Them actually being together and her getting swollen with his child. She had a soul mate now so that fantasy died hard but he'd always been a realist. The likelihood of them even being together was always miniscule. Still images of a heavily pregnant Lucy, or Lucy teaching her children magic, of her playing and caring for her young family even if it wasn't his too was still a beautiful dream come true. He loved children and would love being Uncle Loke even more. Seeing the mischievous glint in Virgo's eyes he could tell she would be more than ok with that too.

Loke's eyes locked with Draco's next and they finally found something that they both agreed on for the first time in years. The sooner Lucy started having babies the better. "Not unless Lucy specifically asks you to Virgo." Maybe their friendship could still be healed and their past grievances forgotten through their time with Lucy?

ABS

Arman was excited, giddy even. This was the first time in years all of his children would be home for Christmas and to top it all off his precious little Bixy was bringing home his mate! Arman had only met Erik once shortly after the two finished mating but he was excited to have such a wonderful addition to his family. He'd finally get some time to get to know the young man. Maybe he could convince them to get married over the holiday or hire a surrogate and have a child. He could finally start getting grandbabies!

Everything for the next month was set. He had made sure he and Farron would not get called into the office unless someone was declaring war on Bosco. Even then it would have to be a serious threat not like Caelum or somewhere like that. Kaleb had passed the reigns of his guild to his assistant Thane, whose family live in White Sea, for the week of Christmas. He'd work from Pelerno with reduced hours for the rest of his stay. Farron and Kaleb had gotten into town 2 days ago. Bickslow and Erik had flown in from Crocus late last night and their plans extended well into the New Year. Xally had just finished her residency and was waiting until after the holidays before starting her yearlong world tour. Cristoff, Emzadi and Vander were all here already too and didn't plan on taking any jobs until after New Years. He had their Uncle Tesso sworn to not assign Cris anything do to with the knights until after the holidays. Zen was flying in from Minstrel for his Christmas break from University. He'd said he had a surprise for him but no matter how he tried Arman could get nothing from the boy. Arman's excitement skyrocketed as he saw the luxury cruise liner his son was on dock.

ABS

"You're sure it's ok to surprise your family like this?" Lucy stood on the open deck watching their airship pull into port.

Zen wrapped his arms around Lucy and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "They'll love the surprise. You said most of them know you already because of Bix so there's nothing to worry about."

"I just, I'm not good at this! Arman won't be expecting me. I should have at least told Bickslow that I was coming so Arman knew to expect me. That way he could plan for an extra head."

"With 3 dragon slayers and 6 other people Mr. Elan will hardly blink at having one additional mouth to feed. I'm just glad you were already planning on coming to my Dad's for Christmas because of Bix. Made our immediate plans easy and gives us a month to work out our next steps." As Lucy continued to worry her lower lip Zen turned her around and gently held her face. Using one of his thumbs he freed her abused lip. "It will make Dad's Christmas. You'll see. I promise." His warm purple eyes held her own brown until the tension released from her body.

Lucy would have to trust Zen. If worst came to worst she would hide out with Erik for as long as possible. Erik liked her, he'd bring her food.

With nothing but a quiet, "Hold on," whispered in her ear Zen took them to the sky. He'd already made arrangements with one of the ship's attendants to make sure their luggage got to his father with the message to meet them at home. Let the old man stew over the additional pink duffle bag for a while. It'll make his presenting Lucy that much more fun.

ABS

"Mr. Pradesh?" a young man with light green hair called out getting Arman's attention. He'd been watching the people disembarking for his son so intently that he'd missed the attendant's approach.

"Yes?" he turned and immediately noticed his son's luggage. Pale green eyes narrowed as he looked back up already knowing what was coming. That boy was robbing him of his hallmark moment!

"Mr. Pradesh asked me to inform you that he would meet you at home and requested you bring his bags with you. He'll have your surprise ready by then." The young man shifted nervously. The Pradesh family was well known all over the country and even in some others. He'd originally not wanted to risk upsetting the head of their family by participating in this "surprise" but Zen had said his father would be very happy in the end so he agreed. Well, he agreed after he secured a promise from him that he'd introduce him to his brother Kaleb. The White Sea guild master was more beautiful than most women and he'd had a serious thing for him ever since he'd done the interview for Seer's Word with a full photo spread a couple of years back. He'd risk a lot to meet that man and he was.

Arman looked down at the young man. It really wasn't his fault his son was wily. "Follow me. My car is right over here." Leading the way Arman took a few deep calming breaths after his brief disappointment. His son was still alive and well and _home_. That was what was important. Watching Zen's bags get loaded in the back he was already planning payback for his ungrateful son if his surprise wasn't satisfactory when he caught a glimpse of a very pink bag he knew did not belong to his son.

"Excuse me," he got the attendant's attention. "That pink duffle doesn't belong to my son."

"No but it belongs to the young lady he was with," the young man said before returning to unloading all the presents for the driver to secure in the trunk.

Arman's eyes went wide. His little angel was bringing home a young lady? Was that his surprise? His eyes narrowed again in suspicion. He could very well imagine Zen buying that bag to pull a prank on him - Bickslow and Vander were seriously bad influences on that front. Arman could imagine Zen waiting for him to get home excitedly searching for the woman that would soon be his newest daughter before crushing his dreams mocking him when it turns out to be nothing. Probably bribed the attendant to set this up too. Well, he was the father here and would not be caught up in this joke, no sir. And so like it or not Arman spent the next half hour on his ride home thinking about whether or not Zen would actually do something so cruel. Vander he wouldn't doubt but Zen? He'd have to wait and just play it cool.

ABS

"All I'm saying is that it's a stupid joke! Now, if there wasn't actually a girl you brought home…That would be hilarious to watch!" Vander chuckled darkly just imaging his father's disappointment.

Zen rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting rid of my soulmate just to make the joke funnier." He was sitting with his brother at the counter in the kitchen watching Lucy charm the moustache right off of Mr. Elan while he taught her how to make chocolate spice cookies, his favorite. She was just so sweet and unassuming at times it was disarming.

"I'm not saying get rid of her. Just hide her from Dad until dinner and then bam! Have her pop out of a cake or something?"

That got the attention of the whole room and the only one who didn't look excited about the idea was Lucy. Even Mr. Elan was eyeing her with calculating eyes. You could practically see him doing the equations in his head on whether he had enough ingredients on hand or enough time to execute such a feat.

"Stop looking at me like that, all of you." Lucy huffed and glared at everyone wanting to put her hands on her hips but was wrist deep in cookie dough so she couldn't without dirtying her blouse. Chocolate fingers really didn't aid her petite self to look fierce either. She was the shortest person here by a long shot at only 5'2. Even sweet unassuming Xally had five inches on her at least!

"Can you make that happen?" Xally out of all people asked Mr. Elan first. She was so kind and soft spoken it honestly took Lucy aback. Her eyes narrowed on the sable haired beauty. Vander and now Xally were on her naughty list this Christmas and would rue the day they ever crossed her. Mr. Elan slowly nodded his head yes.

It would be close and he'd have to keep the cake simple and construct the vessel she would sit in until the surprise but doable.

Erik, catching Lucy's thoughts, nudged Bickslow and gave a subtle shake of his head in warning. Only once had he pushed Lucy too far and he'd never wanted to cross Scary Lucy again. If they made her come out of a cake after hiding all day? He shuttered at her thoughts.

Kaleb also listened in on the various plans of retribution the young blond was cooking up. Until now she'd been just as sweet and innocent as she looked but there was something dark that lived deep in her that he promptly decided he did not want to poke with a proverbial stick.

"She would look really cute with bunny ears too." Dear sweet Xally was just digging herself in deeper.

A flash of a memory of Lucy in six-inch black stilettos, black latex tights, a bright pink strapless sweetheart low back latex leotard, short white collar with a matching pink bow tie and bunny eyes hit Erik and Kaleb hard causing Erik to choke on the cookie he'd been very focused nibbling on to avoid gaining Lucy's attention and Kaleb to snort into his drink with enough force we was wearing part of it. Their eyes both went wide to the lady in question who was now bright red realizing what they just saw. She suffered from mild PTSD concerning that particular costume especially after Ichiya's parfume incident and often found herself reliving one of the many harrowing experiences she'd gone through when dressed as a bunny when the costume was mentioned.

 _Damn their invasive powers,_ she swore.

"Was it the black, white, red or pink one?" Bickslow chuckled seeing the looks on their faces. "I think the red is the sexiest but the white one was pretty cute."

"Pink!" "Cosplayer" "Black!" "Super Hot!" "White! White!" "Bunny Girl dance!" Bickslow's babies all chimed in with their votes.

Everyone else froze with their mouths open. Wearing a bunny costume once was explainable but four separate costumes? They were all starting to understand why Bickslow called her Cosplayer.

"It's not what you think!" Lucy tried to defend herself. "In order: accidental spell and friend torture, degrading job forced on me by my team, punishment at the hands of a guild mate and forced into against my will as a disguise with no other option but nudity since she disappeared my regular clothes!"

Her explanation was hardly helping her case but Zen was now very interested to see his little bunny as a little bunny as long as she didn't go all Monty Python bunny, which she was prone to do if she got really angry. He'd only seen it once and thankfully it wasn't directed at him but the unfortunate soul who spilled their coffee on her manuscript... He'd faced hideous lab created nightmares, that would make the most stalwart of knights soil themselves, without flinching. Angry Lucy? Nope, he preferred her cute and cuddly.

"Oh there was also that really risqué kitty costume. Meow!" That was it. Bickslow just didn't know when to shut up. She didn't even know how he'd learned about that one since she'd worn it exclusively at the girl's dormitory. Maybe Evergreen took a picture? Lucy was on him faster than any of them could blink. She had him hog tied in rope no one even knew she had, hanging upside down from the exposed beams on the ceiling with a ball gag in his mouth. She was standing under him with swords that looked like giant haircutting sheers.

Bickslow's eyes glowed briefly as Vander said, "I haven't seen this one before. Hot little number Cosplayer."

"Shit what the hell Bix?" Vander yelled at his brother now fleeing from a very determined and fast as hell woman after she'd made Bix look not unlike a cue ball.

Bickslow's babies were cheering her on as the two chased about the room somehow pulling in everyone else on their way. Teams soon formed and chaos followed. When Arman walked calmly into his living room where all the noise was coming from he bit his tongue trying not to laugh. He was an adult and this should not be funny but as he looked around he couldn't help it. Somehow three of his most evasive children were hanging upside down from his ceiling, tied up and gaged completely bald with bits of what looked like chocolate cookie dough covering them. Bickslow had trained seriously in acrobatics since a very young boy and continued to this day, Vander always dropped into and out of shadows faster than most could move and Xally could turn into mist because of her magic. Now though, they were truly caught and looked absolutely ridiculous. Kaleb, Erik and Zen had feathers and were torturing those three while Emzadi and another blond whose back was to him were forcing Cristoff into what could only be a bunny costume judging by the ears as his son struggled futilely.

All in all he'd come home to worse messes…but not much funnier.

Chuckling quietly he was just glad Farron hadn't left the office yet. Who knows what sort of mischief he would have added to this scene.

"Was this my surprise that you had to ditch me at the airport to setup?" He kept his voice flat but couldn't quiet hide the humor in his expression. Everyone froze hearing his voice and those who were capable turned and looked at him sheepishly like the children they all still were apparently judging by their actions. All in their 20's and acting like they were 5 still.

Lucy had been trying to fix the fluffy tail on Cristoff's butt while Emi held him down as best she could but he was struggling hard trying to make eye contact so he could put her to sleep when the oh so familiar voice of Arman Pradesh cut across the screams and laughter with ease. This was the moment, and not a proud one for the celestial mage, that she'd been dreading as she turned around. Her eyes met his pale green for a second before she found herself wrapped up in a hug spinning in a circle. All her nerves disappeared in an instant and he had her giggling in no time at all.

"I'm so glad you made it my dear! You should have called so I have a room setup for you. I take it my children's new looks are your handiwork?" Lucy just blushed nodding her head bashfully. "I'm sure they deserved it. Now come with me and I'll get you settled in a room while the rest of my children free their siblings so they can all get this room cleaned up." He said that last part to his children giving them each the Dad look that meant business arm around Lucy's shoulders as he started leading her out of the room.

"Oh I have a room already," Lucy added shyly trying to make eye contact with Zen so he could help her out and explain things.

"Oh good! Then join me for some hot chocolate. Mr. Elan makes the best hot chocolate you'll ever have." Arman just continued. He wasn't stupid. By this time he'd associated Lucy's presence with the pink (her favorite color) bag that came in with Zen's luggage. Somehow, someway, Zen must had found his soulmate while in Minstrel and brought him home the best Christmas gift ever. A new daughter. He'd just let the couple sweat until they came out and told him. Hah! He would definitely have the last laugh!

ABS

Arman looked around his dinner table. It was Christmas and Mr. Elan had really out done himself with the beautiful meal that was laid out. The last week had been the most amazing he'd had in a long time full with laugher and smiles. Lucy had returned his children's hair back to normal, after taking lots of photos first. There were some playful fights but children would always be children. _Thank you my dear Ganier for blessing me with such a wonderful family._

"Lucy you really should try the mulled wine," Emzadi said passing Lucy a small crystal cut glass over the table only for Cristoff to put his hand over the top when she went to take a sip.

She was sitting between Zen and Cristoff so she was already feeling like a little girl. Him refusing to let her drink a glass of the holiday drink like that just added to that feeling and she didn't like it at all. Glaring up at him she addressed the situation calmly and quietly so as not to disturb anyone else.

"I am an adult Cris. One small glass is not going to get me drunk."

Cris leaned down and whispered something softly in her ear but with two intrigued sound mages, a mind bender, a soul reader, and 2 dragon slayers all wanting to listen in he might as well have just spoken normally. Bix and Xally were the only ones at the table who hadn't heard but they would soon.

Lucy's face went pale and Zen fell out of his chair. Arman stood at the head of the table glass raised huge grin spread across his face.

"To my favorite children Zen and Lucy for the best Christmas gift ever. Making me a grandpa!"

In the Spirit World Loke and Draco gave each other a high-five at such quick results of a well laid plan. Pun intended.

ABS

"That is the story of how Zen, just Zen, met Lucy, just Lucy, and how I became an uncle," Loke said rubbing his nose against the infant's in his arms. All of Lucy's spirits were gathered in the special place the Spirit King had formed in the Celestial Realm just for Lucy, Zen and their baby. It was a pocket in space that matched Earthland's time flow so the small mortal family could often visit with their spirit family without serious time loss and was setup especially so the Spirit King could see his grandchild. Virgo, Loke or Draco used it to baby sit the child when Zen and Lucy needed a break or a job when Arman was away for work. Ganier Layla was the spitting image of Lucy and all the spirits had wanted to see her, some for the first time, so they gathered together.

"Big brother, the story was supposed to be about the Princess's soulmate not you," Virgo said taking the now sleeping little girl from Loke to tuck her into her crib.

"And it was," Loke defended. The entire beginning was dedicated to Zen so he didn't know why Virgo was complaining. He just thought to make the story a little more interesting.

"And did you really need to describe their physical relations so explicitly?" Virgo continued, switching on the magic mobile that cycled through all the constellations to a tinkling lullaby.

"That was merely to show the depth and instant connection of their bond," Draco defended. He'd help telling the story in parts, that part included.

Virgo rolled her eyes before placing a gentle kiss on the 3 month old.

"Merry Christmas little star."

End of Story...or is it? I may write a 3rd part if there is enough interest.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Kittentf had requested ages ago to see more Uncle Loke and this is what came out of that. Hope you enjoy the fluff!

Adult Bedtime Story Part 3

Lucy sat comfortably in the glider, a recent gift from Arman, with little Ganier wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. Fed, burped and finally settled to nap for a few hours Lucy looked lovingly at her precious daughter. Being pregnant had not been fun especially towards the end but she was happy the timing worked out so Zen didn't have to give up his studies for their precious little surprise gift. The man had already missed so much she taken for granted and she didn't want him missing out on another opportunity. The down time even gave her an opportunity to study more of her magic with her newest key Draco and the rest of her spirits while Zen had classes.

Her and Zen had gotten married in a small and joint ceremony with Bickslow and Cobra at the end of his spring term (Zen actually taking her last name based on Fioren customs since they'd had a Boscan ceremony) and then spent the summer in Magnolia with her friends. They'd taken the prior semester off and stayed with Arman for Ganier's birth and Lucy couldn't remember a time when she was so happy. When their baby was finally born her father-in-law was in tears when he'd heard her name and wouldn't give her up cuddling and cooing to her until it was time for a feeding. He was the sweetest grandpa and a much needed support with all his child raising wisdom for the young couple.

"You ready?" Zen's deep voice drew her attention.

"I am just waiting for them to pop in." Lucy smiled as two soundless poofs signaled their babysitters' arrival so Zen and she could spend some quality alone time together. It wasn't the first time either spirit had offered their services to watch their baby and Lucy loved that both males enjoyed doing it so much. Between them and when Arman or one of her knew siblings visited them in Capresa (her old teammates could not be trusted) it was surprisingly easy to get time with Zen all to herself.

"You called?" Draco hummed as Loke swooped the precious bundle out of Lucy's arms so the dragon spirit could help her up from the chair.

"Perfect timing as usual. We'll be back in 4 hours. There's a bottle in the fridge in case she gets hungry and you know where everything else is," Lucy said as she stepped into Zen's open arms.

Goodbyes and more instructions shared soon had the couple out of the room for their date and the two spirits alone with the sleeping baby. They'd decided to stay in the human world today since it was such a short time and Lucy would be with Zen the whole time so they didn't need to worry about her magic consumption. Draco settled into the loveseat with a book while Loke took the seat Lucy had vacated. An hour passed quietly by until the dragon in human form set his book down.

"Alright Leo, my turn. Hand her over." Draco said arms out to receive the pink bundle.

Loke frowned but a deal was a deal. Every hour they would switch who got to hold her until her parents got home. It was the only way both possessive men would agree to let either watch the newest Heartfilia. It was either both in equal parts or neither.

Draco, now with full possession of the baby, growled softly as he paced the pale pink and yellow colored room. Recently the little girl had been having a hard time sleeping when not in motion, hence the gliding chair that now took up a corner in the room, but the very idea of sitting in that thing always made him a bit queasy in this human form, not that he would ever admit it. He'd never let the tom cat know that, he'd kept that a secret for centuries and didn't plan on giving his once again friend anymore ammunition. Another hour passed quietly with the two males minding their own business until it was time to pass her off again.

When Loke had his niece in his arms again he noticed her bright brown eyes cracked open and he smiled. Finally she'd woken up just in time he'd get to play with this little angel and the overgrown lizard would have to just look on.

"Hello there my little Princess," the lion spirit cooed before placing a soft kiss on her brow causing the baby to giggle and squirm until her arms were free of her blanket. "Do you want to go on a little adventure?" he asked planning on maybe taking her to the park and as if she understood him she squealed and clapped her chubby little arms before she was gone with the sound of tiny bells chiming. Loke blinked then looked at his friend accusingly. "The hell Draco, where did you send her?" completely annoyed and angry that the dragon had gone back on his word.

"What? You think I made her disappear? Why would I do that?" Draco answered back on his feet as critically inspected the room for the missing infant. Lucy was going to kill them both if they'd lost her baby.

"You mean that wasn't you?"

"Of course not."

"Well then find her."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"The magic was a spirit gate you idiot, it's your magic so you should be able to follow her!" Loke ran his hands through his hair before pointing at the exact spot she'd disappeared from.

"It's not that easy! I thought you had some weird connection so you could find her anywhere?" Draco said as used his mage to feel around the spot Ganier had disappeared from trying to find the location to other end of the magic gate that had indeed been opened. How could a baby, not even a celestial dragon slaying one, have the power to do that?

"It only works with Lucy!" Loke was now pacing in a circle around his friend. Gods Lucy would never forgive them if her daughter went missing on their watch.

"Got it!" Draco grabbed Loke's shoulder before following the trail.

ABS

"Master I have those transfer request forms for your selection and approval for the mage swap with Fairy Tail," a petit brunette said as she entered the Guild Master's office at White Sea hands full with a stack of papers.

"Thank you Thessaly," the platinum blond man said before freezing, his pale lavender gray eyes now searching his office. He could have sworn he'd heard bells ringing but there was nothing in his office that could have made that sound.

"Oh my goodness where did you come from cutie?" the young woman exclaimed in a higher pitched voice than normal before Kaleb saw her dip down and come back up with a beautiful blonde baby and not just any beautiful blonde baby but his niece. He was on his feet and across the room in seconds pulling the happy child from his assistant's arms. He'd only gotten to spend a short time with her over the holidays but he'd know that wide gummy grin and giggle anywhere.

" _That_ is a good question. Thessaly," Kaleb grabbed one of Ganier's little hands to kiss, "this is my niece Ganier. Can you please get my brother Zen on the communication lacrima? I think he might be wondering where his daughter is. The last I heard they were all supposed to be in Minstrel for the spring semester," he said all the while making the funniest of faces eliciting more laughs from the infant that had the woman gusting at the sight. As if her Master wasn't already the most beautiful male she'd ever seen, seeing him holding a baby that looked like it could be his had her ovaries quivering. She was currently on a list of potential surrogates for his brother Bickslow and his mate but man did she wish in this moment the offer had been for her master instead.

It had taken an amused look with an arched eyebrow to pull the woman out of her fantasies. Clearing her throat she nodded but before she could leave the room to make the call two more attractive men poofed, literally poofed in a shower of sparkles to the sound of ringing bells, right in front of her.

"Oh thank the Spirit King she was here!" Loke exclaimed hazel eyes immediately locating his charge before exaggeratedly shooting off small fireworks that read, "Lucy's not going to kill us both after all," in bold letters as he tried to get his small charge from the Wizard Saint that looked much too content with her in his arms and evaded him expertly.

Adjusting his grip so he had the baby in one arm Kaleb eyed the two spirits. He knew they'd babysat for Lucy before so he wasn't opposed to letting Ganier leave with them but not before some answers. Plus, he didn't get to spend much time with his sweet little niece so he was going to find any excuse to hold her for longer.

"How did she end up here in the first place?" he asked coolly taking the forgotten pages from his assistant's hands before walking back to his desk. Poor Thessaly's mind had stalled overcome with desire she wasn't allowed to sate for the time being. Until the decision of whether or not she would be chosen as his brother's surrogate she couldn't be on any birth control so if she was chosen when the time came the couple could start the process without potential problems or delays. It had left his normally lusty but brilliant helper a bit out of sorts and more distracted than usual.

"We're not exactly sure." Draco answered for them both. Loke had finally noticed the pretty female mage and had gotten a bit distracted by the amount of arousal she was putting off. Rolling his eyes at his friend that would never change he continued, "We were at Zen and Lucy's watching her when she just disappeared. I thought some jealous spirit or another celestial mage we've not heard of might have kidnapped her but that wouldn't explain how she ended up," he sighed as he heard the tiny bells ring again, "… here. Damn it Loke she's gone again." Draco made his way around the desk and started immediately backtracking Ganier's gate, again. 

Kaleb blinked at his empty lap with a slight frown. That magic had definitely come from her but 4 months was really very early to be using that much magic. Then again, both her parents had some seriously strong, ancient and rare magics…

"We weren't here!" Loke shouted as he vaulted Kaleb's desk grabbing Draco's should before they were both gone again.

"Does she have teleportation magic? Gaza would be the best person to help out your brother and sister-in-law if so," Thessaly had finally cleared her lust hazed mind and was back to her normal functioning helpful self.

"I don't think it was," Kaleb shook his head before starting on the newest pile of forms he needed to go through. There were a lot of mages here that wanted the opportunity to work in Fiore under their newly made sister guild Fairy Tail but there were only so many slots the much smaller guild could support at a time.

"Do you still want me to call your brother?" Thessaly's first instinct was to let the parent's know their child had come into her magic but at the almost panicked look in her master's eyes she hesitated.

"No! Gods no! Lucy will blame me for losing her child and I'd like to be able to have children of my own some day!" He'd seen the darkness in Lucy unleashed a couple of times now in person and through a few people's horrified memories and he had ever so carefully avoided her wrath so far. No way in hell he was going to take the blame for this. Ganier was safely with Lucy's spirits when her magic showed up and he was in a completely different part of the continent. There was no way this was his fault.

Thessaly nodded as she left the room once again head full of images of her Master knocking her up. Gods she needed to get laid soon.

ABS

Vander swiveled his hips just enough to change the angle of his thrust causing the woman he was fucking to cry out even louder. Man did he love doing this. His dark warm wine colored eyes shimmered in amusement as his latest conquest came around him a second time. He'd originally taken a job to help his client negotiate a better deal with one of his suppliers but the woman had been an ice cold bitch that was so strung out she'd needed a good orgasm or two to relax before she'd even consider a counter offer and that's what he was doing now. After her first orgasm he'd gotten her to sign his client's original proposal and now he was just seeing how long she could last before losing consciousness. She wasn't much to look at, kept her face too pinched even while riding wave after wave of pleasure that she still looked constipated, but that didn't matter to him. She was vocal as hell and that was the part he loved the best.

As he flipped her over so her chest and face were in the pillows and her ass was in the air he felt a magical pressure pop into the room right as he slammed back into her making her scream his name. He sent his shadows out to find the intruder only to be surprised when his shadows came back cradling his niece and he saw her bright eyes staring back at him with such a knowing look he almost faltered his tempo. "How did you get here?" he whispered although he didn't know why he bothered, she couldn't talk yet and the woman under him was so completely unaware of what was going on around her that he could have screamed his question and she'd of been none the wiser. Still, Vander would swear to it until his dying day his little Gumdrop winked at him, clapped and giggled before disappearing again right as two very familiar men popped in right where she'd been.

"Fuck we missed her!" Draco said getting more and more frustrated as he once again got to work. It was getting easier to identify her magical signature and he'd instantly felt another opening right next to her exit when the entered the room.

Unlike the mated dragon spirit, Loke could not ignore the youngest Pradesh and his current activity. Vander's technique was very good and it was obvious he found this whole thing incredibly amusing.

"How much to pretend you never saw us or Ganier here?" The lion spirit offered fixing his glasses all business now.

"Oh I don't think you could afford me." The laughter was obvious in his eyes. He and Bickslow were probably the only people not afraid to tease or upset Lucy past her breaking point and everyone knew it. She was hilarious and great fun with her creative retributions and he enjoyed the game. How could he pass up making fun that Gumdrop was a little voyeur? That shit was gold!

"Hmmm," Loke said once again eyeing Vander's technique in this position. It was one of his favorites when his partner had a great ass so he knew a trick the cocky little shit probably didn't.

"I found her, hurry it up!" Draco said finally taking notice of everything around him and discerning the problem right away.

"If I can give you a tip that will make this position better for both you and her you keep your mouth shut." Loke nodded to Draco to acknowledge he'd heard him.

Vander's smirk turned almost feral. "If you don't?"

"What do you want?"

"I get to teach you first hand just how good I am with your tight little ass." There was no question in the shadowquip's mind that he would win this little bet and Loke looked like he'd be a lot of fun, probably give him a run for his money.

"Deal," Loke's hazel eye's glinted as he jumped on the bed pressing his body right behind Vander's, his hand making very slight adjustments to both him and her.

"Fuck!" The Sudepah trained prodigy's eyes crossed at how much tighter the woman got and she started screaming so loud his ears were starting to hurt before she was clenching around him so tight through her third release she took him with her.

"You're a millennia to young my tasty little Padawan. Remember, not one word," Loke said huskily in his ear before kissing his neck and letting his hands glide down the young male's toned body. Another flash later had both spirits gone and the youngest Pradesh still breathing hard. Damn if that lion spirit hadn't worked him back up just now before leaving him with nothing but a passed out woman to spend his time with.

Vander got up so he could jump in shower and leave signed contract in hand. Lucy had told him all about that particular spirit one day when he'd been teasing her about the time she'd been after both him a Cristoff and just how much she'd missed out on. She'd said there was nothing he could have done better that Zen or Loke hadn't already and he'd been skeptical. Now he wasn't so sure… He was going to get his hands on that cocky lion one way or another. Loke had just topped his list of conquests.

ABS

As Draco pulled Loke to the next destination it didn't take long for them to realize they were in a Boscan Embassy somewhere given the standard interior design. "That way," Draco pointed. Her scent was still fresh and he could tell someone had picked her up and walked away. They were in the middle of the hall and a random baby sitting on the floor would catch someone's attention.

"Shit!" Loke cursed as he picked up the telltale scent of Arman Pradesh who was currently on assignment all the way in Enca. When he finds out that his darling granddaughter had given her babysitters the slip his wrath was going to be just about as bad as what Lucy's would be. The fact that she can magically jump space wouldn't matter.

ABS

"Zen? Oh yeah, right theeeere," Lucy groaned as the masseur dug his elbow into a knot in her lower back. Arman had gifted Zen and her a couple's spa package for their health so they could unwind a little from the stress of school and having a new baby and she was loving it.

"Yes?" came Zen's deep voice from the table right next to hers. He kind of wished he'd gotten the male massage therapist even though he disliked the idea of laying naked and prone in front of him, this woman just didn't have the strength to get very deep.

"Do you remember to setup the containment runes so Monkey can't use her magic?" the blonde sighed as more warm oil drizzled on her lower back. If her even more massive than normal boobs weren't enough, caring around their baby hours on end each day sure didn't help ease all the stress she had in that area.

"…"

"Zen?"

"I…think so?" he really couldn't be sure. With Ganier's trouble sleeping it often fell to one of them going without sleep during the night to rock her so he had been really looking forward to this. It was a Boscan run facility so after the massages they were going to soak in the waters then he'd finally be able have sex with his wife before they went back home. He loved school but this was definitely the last semester he was taking for a while. Gods he missing just holding Lucy while the slept.

"Hmmm, I'm sure Virgo will make sure she's safe if Draco and Loke can't handle it," Lucy smiled and reached out her hand for Zen's very much too far into her happy place to worry over a minute what if. The chained maiden had such a special bond with Ganier.

Zen smile back and interlaced their fingers when he felt a heal dig into his ass. He groaned finally feeling his muscles yield as to woman resorted to actually walking on his back.

ABS

Loke and Draco slowly walked into the room after a young man found them wandering the halls following Ganier's scent trail and led them to their worst nightmare, Arman's office.

Arman sat happily at his desk holding a warmed bottle of Lucy's breast milk feeding his little Buttercup as he hummed a lullaby swiveling his chair. Zen had rolled his eyes when he'd first asked Lucy if he could keep some of her breast milk on hand after the first time his delightful granddaughter had just popped in on his desk at work but soon it became just plain practical. Virgo had a knack at keeping his supply full and fresh and a bottle warmed and ready for the unexpected visits and he loved actually getting to hold Ganier for a while each day. Virgo would always make sure she got back home when he had to get back to work.

Seeing the two frazzled and guilty looking spirits enter his office he just smiled and nodded to the chairs before him each with a drink in front of it.

Loke flopped in the chair quickly knocking back his drink so fast he didn't even taste it more than a little relieved that not only was the baby ok but that Arman didn't look angry or even confused by her presence at all.

Draco squared his shoulders and sat down like an adult instead of a 15 year old boy picking up his proffered drink breathing in its warm herbal flavors to settle his frayed nerves.

"Heathen," the dragon spirit jabbed earning a glare from the ginger before sipping and reveling at how the juniper and citrus played over his palate before addressing his former key holder. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time Ganier has suddenly appeared at your feet?"

Setting down the bottle Arman held his Buttercup to his well blanketed shoulder and started patting her back.

"Definitely not and you should make sure the containment runes we had specially designed are activated next time you are watching her otherwise she tends to go on visits. Don't you Buttercup?" he cooed before kissing the tip of her nose chuckling lightly.

ABS

"See, nothing to worry about," Lucy whispered after quietly closing the door to their daughter's room. Ganier was asleep on a passed out purring Loke with a slumbering Draco hand on her back. It almost looked like her friends were spooning and she'd gotten the photographic evidence to prove it. Turning she wrapped her arms around her husband pressing against his back while he stared fixedly at the small device hanging on a nearby wall.

The little thing could erect a 50' diameter containment field that their daughter couldn't magic herself out of that they almost always had on. There were a few exceptions they elected to turn it off, like when she'd get a little fussy and calmed when asked if she wanted to see her grandpapa, otherwise it was on…except it wasn't and Zen was just confused trying to remember why they would have turned it off.

"It doesn't matter just turn it on now," she said huskily her hands sliding under his shirt and up his chest.

Zen savored the way her small digits played across his skin before flipping the switch on firmly, turning around quickly and tossing his wife over his shoulder. He was never one not to take full advantage of promising opportunity.

End

For reals this time. I had considered writing an Aquarius reunion but it just isn't speaking to me. I think her mini reunion in Ch 468 or somewhere around there in the Manga was just too beautiful with the mermaid spirit just holding Lucy while she cried. Hope you all aren't too disappointed.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story. Hopefully will finally let me see them or email me all the notifications so I can read there.

Love, Blas


End file.
